Electrical connector systems comprising a plug connector and a secondary locking device are known in the art. For example, plug connectors having a plug connector housing comprising a row of terminal cavities are known for electrical connections in vehicles. Such electrical connectors are becoming smaller and smaller. However, there is a limit to miniaturize these connectors as they must remain robust, easy to manufacture and easy to handle.
The objective of this invention is to provide an electrical connector system that is robust, simple and easy to manufacture and/or at least provide an alternative.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.